Break me
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: This is pure disgusting, disturbing smut, and of course Yaoi. You have been warned, not your thing do not read!
1. Chapter 1

**'Break me'**

He opened his eyes just a crack, the sound of a steady drip aroused him from his sleep. He went to rub away the tiredness from his eyes when he noticed his was unable to move. He tugged and arched; his mobility was restrained. His eyes flew open and his mind raced; what happened? Where was he? He thought about the last moments he remembered. He was in bed, his wife sleeping soundly beside him, worn out from their earlier activity… no, that wasn't correct.

He raised his head and took in his surroundings, it was strange. The walls were green and deep purple hues; it seemed to move and breathe, as if it lived. There was little to no light in this strange room, but the steady drip continued. Drip, drip, drip. There must be a water source someplace; maybe he was below a river bed? He sniffed the room's stale air and the scents were even stranger than the room itself. Not one of the scents he recognized, nothing.

His heart thundered and he squirmed under the bonds once again. He felt it tighten and pulse. He raised his brow and looked to the side, his eyes widened. His hands and wrist where engulfed in the same substance as the walls. His thought was confirmed; it was alive. He struggled more, it tighten and slithered up on his am engulfing his elbow. He tried to power up and break free from the thing holding him; he panicked more once he realized his power was nonexistent.

He felt it move tighter around his waist, curling under his thigh brushing against his privates. His eyes flew fully open with the knowledge he was nude and bounded by this strange creature. How did this happen?

He once again tried to remember something before he woke up in the awful place. He was sitting on cliff the sun beating down on him, no, that wasn't right either; it was night time, a full moon hung in the sky. Wait was that right?

His concentration was broken by the stray tentacle rubbing suggestively on his flaccid manhood. He roared his fury to the diabolical limb; how dare this thing touch him so intimately. With regain vigor he pulled his arms and kicked his legs; it was useless, the thing continued to hold him captive in its tight embrace.

He shouted and roared. "Release me at once!" but it was all in vain. He felt the one holding his neck slither, making the tip of its tentacle slide up his chin, stroking idly at his cheek leaving behind a sickening trail of slime. He strained his head away shutting his mouth closed with clenched teeth.

The tentacles pulsed and throbbed around its prisoner, trailing its attention to the heated areas of the body; following its commands. One wrapped around the muscular leg trailing higher and higher. It moved and separated into other limbs stroking the strong skin under its suction cups.

The upper body arched as a set of tentacles moved over nipples, one was simulating it with its rough bumpy exterior, moving slowly side to side over the nipple; the other latched on moving up and down creating suction, as it pulled it away it pulled the dark nipple outward.

The captive moaned low and shuddered under the ministrations of the beast, the duo sensations on his nipples nearly made him cry out; he wasn't use to such attention there, he never thought to give the nubs attention, he didn't know they were pleasurable to males. As the suction continued on his left he groaned when it would pull away, it felt as if it was being pinched teasingly. His groan turned into a fierce growl; he shouldn't be enjoying this. He snapped his teeth at the stray tentacle that tried to worm its way in his mouth. He screamed out when two tentacles from behind him lashed his back; the sting told him that the skin was broken.

The beast slithered two thin limbs in the corners of his captive's mouth holding it open for the thicker limb to slide in. It convulsed as it felt the warmth of the mouth as it dipped in and out.

He choked and gagged as it went deeper in his mouth. He tried to bite down on the nasty thing but the other two limbs held his unwilling mouth open. He wanted to shout out in the indignity of it. He screamed in his mind 'how did this happen?"

The sly limbs moved closer to the erection crying out for its attention, it wrapped itself around the large shaft slinking the tip of its tentacle inside the little hole on the top of the erection lightly flicking around, feeling the inside of the heated and smooth skin.

Another curled around the soft and plump ass of its prisoner, lightly squeezing.

He shut his eyes tightly and tried to move his head side to side to dislodge the limb from his sore mouth; he wasn't accustomed to having objects placed in there other than food. He nearly screamed as he felt the treacherous limb touched his entrance in a ghostly brush. He jerked and pulled once again nearly begging for it all to end.

The tentacle found another source of heat, much hotter than the others. It touched the place once again spreading its slime over the small pucker; in one fluid motion it breeched and filled the small opening.

He arched nearly in two as it found its way in; it burned. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes; he felt defeated. He let loose all his tight muscles and hung there; his head tilted back to take the pressure off his jaw, as the limb still continued to fuck his mouth, at least it made it easier for him. He could feel his body being violated in the worst ways, he could feel it all move within him, around him, and oddly enough it was feeling good.

The tentacles worked harder thrusting in and out, sliding side to side, and holding the full weight of its prisoner. It could feel him tightening around its limbs, and shudder when certain things were touched. It was warm, and it liked it.

He let himself continue with his thoughts of how, and trying to remember what happened. He was standing on a cliff the moon was out, no, it was cloudy. No it wasn't it felt like it was but no it wasn't. There was a terrible danger once again, and he stood waiting his turn to battle. Little flashes of the lifeless bodies of his comrades came before him, he struggled. Gohan and Goten where missing so many of their limbs, their eyes blank. Piccolo was nothing but fertilizer for the grass. The others were nothing more than ash, they tried to face that impossible force. He stood there, was he hurt? He was ripped out of his thoughts once again when the limb stroked a place inside him; he gagged on the limb in his mouth, everything stopped. He hung there the limb reverted from his throat but the one deep inside him lightly tickled that spot again and he threw his head back and let loose a high moan. '_Oh kami do that again!' _

He trashed as it tickled over and over on that spot, he could feel his balls tighten, his cock throbbed insanely. The tentacle in his mouth dipped deep down his throat before removing itself, and he howled his pleasure. He knew he was close.

"It's so good isn't it?"

He whipped his head up, peering into the darkness; a set of bright yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. He bit down hard on his bottom lip breaking through the skin.

"I asked a question. It's good isn't it?" It growled out in a deep malevolent voice.

He strained and choked on his voice. It moved with more force, harder on that wonderful spot, then suddenly stopped all together. He moved his hips trying to coax the thing to continue, he was so close and it felt amazing. He whined when nothing happened; he cracked open his eye to see the glowing yellow eyes narrow on him. He had to answer the question. "Y…Yes!"

The voice chuckled deep, it stepped closer; an outline of the body showed but its eyes and sharp teeth were the only things visible. "Look at you, who would have thought the almighty Prince of all Sayians would like this." Its voice went down another notch. "You do don't you Ve-ge-ta. Prince." It spat the last word out.

Vegeta closed his eyes from the shame of the truth. But it quickly flew open when the tentacle dipped in once again. "Why… why are you doing this?"

"Why are you doing this, what happened? Why me? Useless!" It roared. "Why ask useless questions?" It glared at Vegeta. "You above all others I thought would understand. You usually take everything without question, you who does whatever you desire. Well maybe I am doing this because I want to. Hmm" It moved closer into the little light around him; exposing himself to the captive.

Vegeta held his breath, staring back at the sight he couldn't believe that stood before him. "By the gods what happened to you?" His mouth grew dry as he gazed at a man that wasn't much of a man any-longer, but an animal.

He chuckled darkly and in an instant came face to face with his prisoner. "Do you like my new friend Vegeta? I found it in the bowels of hell on one of my many misadventures." He took a strong hold of Vegeta face. "I watched it you know, for days. I seen what its purpose was, and oddly enough I liked it. I kept it as a pet for years Vegeta; living under everyone's noses. Do you want to know its purpose?" He chuckled. "I think you have a good idea, come on tell me."

Vegeta nearly grounded his teeth. "I don't need to explain anything to you."

"Ah there's that rage and anger I know and expect of you. Even now." He reached down and grasped the weeping erection. "When you are so painfully in need." He smiled sinisterly showing off the sharp teeth in his mouth. "Its name is Gula, its purpose is much like a succubus. It drains all the energy from its captive, you; then literally fucks people to death; it was created in hell to be a torture device for those who sinned with lust. Ironic isn't it?"

Vegeta eyes grew wide now he knew why he was so weak, he couldn't die like this! Let him go in battle! Not death by continuous rape. "Stop this madness!"

The man harshly slapped away Vegeta's face. "Madness?" He threw his head back and laughed loudly. He moved his hands back to the wilting erection and begun to stroke firmly, and licked the ear of his prisoner.

Vegeta trembled, and quacked under the hand. "Please, please stop." He whined, his pride long forgotten under this crazed man. "Please, Kakarot what happened to you?" He lifted his eyes and saw the utter disgust from the larger.

"What happened to me?" He roared his fury; Vegeta swore he saw the red fur furl. Then suddenly the anger melted away. Vegeta's fear grew in bounds as a sinister smile graced the others lips. "Why Vegeta there is nothing wrong with me, I'm free." He continued to stroke Vegeta's erection. "I have been trapped for a long time Vegeta, locked under the guise of that simpleton. Only times I came forth, I bet you seen me from time to time. I know you have. I had seen the confusion cross your eyes when I was there." He moved in and licked Vegeta's bloodied lip. "But now I no longer have that fool holding me back, I am free. The real Kakarot and I want blood. You can blame this all on Bulma." He smirked.

"How is this the woman's fault?" Vegeta growled.

He laughed and leaned in closer. "She had a new idea, reversing brain damage and helping humans with that awful condition with loosing their memory. I was her test subject." He bit down hard on Vegeta's lip to drink in more of the blood. "And just like that I was free. Do you think it was pure accident that 'Goku' sustain brain damage? Do you believe the story?" He felt Vegeta stiffen and he chuckled. "No it didn't happen like that. The old human knew how evil I was but he was a weak hearted fool. Instead he placed a binding spell on me and created that damage by his own hand. Don't worry I gained my revenge on the old man. When I transformed into the Oozaru I squished him under my foot." He laughed.

"What the fuck do you want with me Kakarot?" Vegeta growled out finding some resemblance of his courage under the powerful palm of Kakarot. "Fight me like the others!"

Again Kakarot laughed chilling Vegeta's core. "I did fight you Vegeta. I fought you countless times and each time you ended up under my boot." Kakarot weaved his hands in Vegeta's flamed hair, his red tail coming around and sunk deep in Vegeta's entrance. He growled from the tight walls clenching his tail. "You keep fighting me Vegeta, but I know the truth of why. You kept pushing yourself on me, always looking down at me, saying such hurtful words. But I knew what that fool Goku didn't. You wanted me, may even love me." He laughed when he saw Vegeta turned his head away. "Ah there it is, you loved me."

Vegeta whispered lowly. "I fell in love with Goku, not you."

"Because he defeated you! Like I had!" Kakarot growled.

"No!" Vegeta shouted. His voice evened. "No, I fell in love with who he is, his attitude on life. How gentle and kind he was." A tear slipped from his eye. "He changed me." Vegeta lightly chuckled at his own personal humor that the animal before him will never understand. "Bulma always thought it was her doing, but no. I change because I wanted Goku to see me. I wanted his love."

"Awe poor poor little prince. Goku is dead." Kakarot snarled as he pulled Vegeta up to look into his eyes and sunk his tail deeper in him. He smirked as Vegeta gasped under the sensation of fur inside the slicked entrance. "He will never be any-longer, I destroyed him."

"Then kill me!" Vegeta groaned.

"No, I will not." Kakarot smiled. "I will not destroy you, you are to beautiful to do so."

"I will never love you."

Kakarot laughed. "I do not want you to Vegeta. I just want your body that is all. I need an obedient pet, and I will crush you into being as such. Do you understand I cannot allow someone like you with your gift to just be destroyed?"

Vegeta stiffened at the words of Kakarot. He knew.

"I know of your ability to give life Vegeta, and the opportunity to have a full blooded Sayian child, one that shall be my child is far too much of a good thing to let slip away." Kakarot lightly stroke Vegeta's tight abs lovingly. "I want a full blooded Sayian child to continue on where I left off. Think of it Vegeta. You will give birth to a child of royalty, one that would have immeasurable strength, and the heir to the universe. Doesn't that fill you with uncontained pride?"

"No…" Vegeta took a shaky breath. "It isn't right."

"Shhh now Vegeta." Kakarot pushed a thought to the forgotten tentacle beast, and it came back to life; slithering and touching angling Vegeta in a different position, as its master desired.

Vegeta felt the thin tentacles hold his mouth open once again only this time heated smooth flesh entered his mouth. He gagged as it forced him to take all of it in his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw red fur tickling his nose, and the scent of lust and rut filled his nostrils. The tail slipped in further inside touching that wonderful spot again and he choked on a moan. His nipples were mercilessly toyed with, and he felt slight pressure from fingertips playing with the spot his tail use to be; he cried out and felt Kakarot shudder.

"Yes Vegeta cry out for more. Mmmm, I love the way you're voice thrums through my cock." Kakarot pushed harder feeling the vibrations of Vegeta's cried around his cock.

Vegeta couldn't take much more, his body tensed under the ministrations of the beasts before him. His body locked and he arched tossing his head back dislodging the cock from his mouth as he cried out his release.

Kakarot's thick girth twitched as he watched Vegeta spasm from his orgasm; he licked his teeth and moved forward, silently commanding Gula to retreat back to cling on the wall. He watched as Vegeta was dumped to the ground like a sac. He swooped down and cradled the shivering form close to him. He licked the sweat off the neck of his chosen victim; lightly scrapping his sharp teeth against the supple flesh, feeling the quicken pulse.

Vegeta squirmed trying to remove himself from Kakarot's hold. He stiffened as Kakarot's teeth touched his neck, his mind spun. This Kakarot couldn't have known about bonding? But then again he knew of his little curse. "Please…" His voice sounded so weak and tired. He just wanted to crawl away.

Kakarot held Vegeta tighter to him running his hand over the naked hip. "In due time, you will love my attention." He allowed that little tidbit of information to sink in Vegeta's head. He forced Vegeta into a position he desired, his chest flushed on the floor, his hips raised for the taking. He held Vegeta's throat in his hand and moved forward.

Vegeta screamed when the thick large length filled him suddenly, the burning sensation came back. He grounded his fingers in the floor and bit down hard on his lip. He felt the harsh pounding begun; Kakarot would show no mercy.

Kakarot pushed and pulled ferociously, no rhythm to his maddening thrusts. He kept up his erratic movements pushing in harder and harder each time. Vegeta's howls egged him on, the walls of Vegeta's insides tightened around his cock, the heat was beyond what he ever dreamed of locked away in the mid of Goku. That imbecile didn't know what he could have. His ears rang with the music of Vegeta's voice calling out to him like a lustful siren in heat. He placed his hands on Vegeta's hips to drive him back harder on his throbbing cock shocked when he felt Vegeta pushed his hips back for more. He chuckled under his grunts. "You little slut, you like this?" Another loud moan was his answer. "You like my cock buried inside you?"

Vegeta's eyes streamed down tears; from the mixture of rapture and blissful pain. Yes he wanted it, he wanted it badly. He arched to take the cock pounding him deeper and shouted his glee.

Kakarot groaned, his balls slapping against Vegeta's giving him a slight sting, His hips smacking against Vegeta's ass creating beautiful music in his ear. He looked down and watched Vegeta's back ripple with each fierce pound forward. This was an outcome he hadn't expected from the man below him. He expected him to fight him off not drive back and take him in. He threw his head back as the walls around his cock began to spasm and clench around in each time he pulled out. He felt the fire deep in his belly.

Vegeta's throat was raw from the hoarse shouting and deep panting. His stomach clenched, his renewed cock throbbed and flexed; another orgasm washing over him. He pulled his upper body up, his head cradled between his arms and he looked downward. His abs was tight, and his cock looked angry how red it was. He slammed his eyes closed but managed to crack one open as he witness his cock pulse and leak; then suddenly spurted out his substance. It jetted out two thick white waves of cum, then when half mass as the third stream slowly oozed out to the floor.

Kakarot held Vegeta's hips tighter bruising the skin, and slammed forward with all his power, feeling Vegeta's hips creek under the force. The entrance squeezed him hard trying to push him out, but he continued to slam forward. Vegeta was no longer making any loud noises just a little grunt at every shove forward. He felt his load at the base of his cock and he yanked Vegeta up by his hair. He clamped down hard on the neck feeling the gush of blood fill his mouth, he swallowed. The taste of blood sent him reeling off the edge and he came hard filling Vegeta. He let go, and pulled out of the tight heat sitting on his ass.

Vegeta fell forwards not even trying to break his fall or slow down his descent; he allowed gravity to do its job. He shuddered and panted as his body was wracked with violent shivers. He felt the beast Kakarot move towards him and listened to the dark chuckle above him.

"Are you ready for another round prince?" Kakarot whispered.

Vegeta's eyes glazed over, he took in a light breath and whispered. "Break me." The room became dark, and the thunderous dark laughter of Kakarot boomed.

**Well that was kinda twisted and dark… ** HeHe watched


	2. kakarot's talk

'**Kakarot's talk.'**

Break me… shudder; such a soft whisper of defeat, I couldn't be more pleased. For decades I was trap inside the concocted made-up persona Goku, now I was free to do as I wished. If only that blue haired bitch knew the consequences of her science; her children burned into ash, her family's ground breaking accomplishments torn asunder, and her beloved husband made into my whore to bend over and receive me whenever I desired. What would have she done if the woman knew? I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. I did however took it easy on the woman for payment for freeing me; I snapped her neck the moment I opened my eyes, it was an easy way out for the woman, she would never see the outcome of her doing.

I leaned back against the stone overlooking my handiwork with enthusiasm idly stroking my wild rouge tail. I hadn't expected the new transformation; it came upon me with ferocious exhalations of sheer glory when I demolished the city where Capsule Corporation ruled. My thoughts where overcome with malice as the fire below licked at my boots. I had to give my thanks to the altered ego Goku for giving this body such strength and durability. I wouldn't nor couldn't be contained; I was free to do as I was always meant to; complete my mission; it wasn't such a hard task.

It was true he had things here of importance, my spawn. They were the first at the scene of my dirty deed. Kakarot chuckled deep; when all evidence placed me the culprit of the heinous crime the boys still asked who had done this, and the reason why I was in a new transform state. Such loyal boys, the thought never occurred to them that it was their dear dim witted father who created the destruction. My blood roared to me to remove the tainted blood, but the father in me gave them a chance; one chance only. I asked them one simple question. 'Join me or die.' Needless to say the boys became very confused and continued on to ask useless questions. It was sad really, I did feel a minimum attachment to the boys. They fought well, but nothing near what they needed to; it was over before it began.

Then came the other hero's of the earth; useless. I didn't ask the same question, only my offspring had the offer, the rest will die. None of them expected what they saw that day; they came shouting for answers looking for anything that they could possibly use to 'bring Goku back'. It was all in vain. I tasted all their blood on my hands; the lower ranked fighters of the 'z' team became nothing more than ash, far beneath me to have their blood on my body.

Then he came, flying out of the sky; he embodied pride. The prince of all Sayians Vegeta, I couldn't help but to give him a sinister smirk as I seen his expression. All our comrades laid unmoving on the ground, I don't think seeing the others in such a state bothered him much; but then again he probably witness sights as these daily as a child. It was when he spotted his only son impaled on stone did his battle mask flounder.

I reveled in it, seeing his fury; he was the only one who could come close to a challenge for me. I watched as his rage bubbled and roared; he looked so glorious in the third form, I don't think he realized what had occurred to him.

The battle was one of my best memories; but then again nearly all the battles with the lithe warrior were. He came at me with unrestrained fury, each blow meant to be a killing strike; lost were the simple sparring matches between my counterpart and him. Odd I thought; at the time there were stray tears with each growl, in the mist of war he mourned for his son. How touching, I scoffed.

Much like the others it didn't last as long; but then again I could have ended before it begun. I only wished to toy with the prince, making child's play out of his attacks directing them away with a brush of my hand as I laughed in his face. I wanted him to know without a shadow of a doubt I was superior, and how useless he was. I wanted to break him, pride in all.

Like every game there must be an ending before it became too boring and tedious. With my superior strength and speed I pinned him to the ground, with only one hand; it would have enraged him more if he were conscious. I leaned in and looked at him; I had seen him countless times but never so close. I felt that sadistic and malevolent side of me roar, I wanted to rip his throat out with my teeth, drink in his blood and watch him bleed out. I wanted to tear him asunder piece by piece, the Sayian that I am needed that horrific violence that was denied for years.

With my teeth exposed and ready to sink in and rip, I smelled him. His scent was faint and hidden under fake pheromones, I growled. Why would he hide his scent? I ripped open his shirt and continued to sniff hunting for his real scent. I didn't understand why I had, only moments ago I was ready to rip out his throat; it was something in the back of my mind, instincts I suppose. In the midst of my hunt I couldn't help but to admire the expanse of flesh exposed to me, never before had I seen him so exposed. I made it to his waist and growled at the fabric of his pants, quickly I dissected him of it in the same manner of his shirt. Again I was slightly taken aback by his nudity; he was fit and powerful for one so small.

It was at the base of his sex was where I found what I was searching for, his scent not diluted by fake pheromones. I breathed it in, rolling it around my tongue. It was strange, it wasn't like the scent of my own, sons, or even his that held the high potent musk; his was more subtle, potent wasn't a word to describe it, it was sweeter and. Then the old teachings of my pod came to mind, something I had not thought of before. The word Mukan came to mind. I laughed outright then and there, I knew what everything meant. I knew why Vegeta wore the fake pheromones, why he wore the tight clothing to keep his scent in, and why he would look at Goku the way he would. The prince of all Sayians was a bitch.

The possibilities came to mind when I moved myself away from him, I studied him; he was beautiful and I never notice his fine features before his hips slightly bigger than his waist ready to bear children, his delicate facial features, and his slender form. The little shit would always push his power around making him seem like a regular Sayian male, boasting about his abilities, and Sayian heritage; not once had he made the slightest peep about being a Sayian 'woman'. I wonder how his father feels knowing his heir is a bitch, what a shame really. They all sacrificed themselves for a Mukan, how down right disgraceful, but then again they have my thanks. Thanks to them this little Mukan will give me something every Sayian male in my prime desires, a true son. With mine and Vegeta's power combined with both our bloods, my son will be powerful. I couldn't help but to purr my delight with the thought.

Then came other questions and possibilities in mind that I've been kicking around; several idea's really. Immortality, complete obedience, and ultimate power. It sounds good to me, much like any other villain Goku had fought over the years; the idea sounds… delicious. The dragon balls from Namek grants three wishes, the very things I wanted possible. Go there via instant transmission, another thing acquired thanks to the ever inspiring hero Goku. The people there are ignorant to the happenings here on Earth, it would be all too easy to go there pretend to be that fool, get the dragon and grant my wishes. I'm quite sure I could come up with a story that would make them believe me without question; why would they question the man whom had saved them and the universe countless times? Yes immortality does sound like a great wish for me and my pet, I could spawn many children with such a infinite lifespan.

The second wish would be naturally be done out for obedience, maybe I may toss in a spice for extra measure. Make a wish to where Vegeta will never question me, accept me wholly, and maybe just maybe wish for him to love me. I wonder if that would work or would it be beyond the dragon's power? But then again the elder of Namek ensured me he boosted the dragon's power, so maybe it would work. The thought alone of having the Prince on his knees looking up at me with awe inspiring love filling his eyes, doing as I decree without question starts a fire within me.

The last one well it seemed kind of pointless, to gain ultimate power. I do believe I am beyond all the limitations of power, and having immortality just boost's my might. I think the only thing left for power would be the mystical kind, moving objects with mere thought, presenting anything I desire in my very hands at will. I suppose there would be nothing wrong with obtaining such a power; it would have its advantages indeed.

Once I have what I wanted then the simple task would be to destroy everything on the planet, leaving nothing behind; just to ensure the dragon balls would never be used against me. Then I could continue onward with my campaign without any hiccups, bending the universe to my will, taking what Goku strived to protect for those many years.

I looked around the planet that was once served as a home for my counterpart; it holds no purpose for me. It was my mission when I was a babe to come here and void it all of life to be sold in the planet trade, now here it sits barren as it was meant to; only three living things remain here, myself, Vegeta, and Gula my stolen pet. I couldn't help but to feel out my acquired mate's emotions through the bond I forced upon him, my smile widening when I felt him torn between hating himself, and loving the attention Gula was giving him.

It must be hard for him coming to terms with what he is, and how good it feels to be handled as he was meant to. But deep down I couldn't help but to admire him; being born as a Mukan, a being with lower levels of power only meant to be able to defend themselves against lower classes, he did not inhere to it; instead he pushed himself beyond normal limitations gaining a power unheard of when he faced me for the first time. He leapt those boundaries numerous times demolishing the belief of weaker beings. It didn't matter though, in the end he was still pinned beneath me, used as he was meant to be.

I wonder how he would react to seeing the planet like this. Full of blacken earth, fire, ash, and scattered bodies; no greenery left, the lakes and rivers dried from the fires I created. How would he take to the city he called home laying in ruins, His dear wife buried in the foundation and rubble of her home? Not well would be my educated guess. He shouldn't be too upset, since after-all the loudmouthed woman Chichi joined his wife.

I didn't take it easy on her as I had Bulma; she didn't do anything for me only gave me headaches. Everything that woman had done was for Goku her precious husband that she would chase with a cast iron frying pan. It was down right pathetic if you ask me, she praised him high and low and with a split second she chastised the man over etiquette. Her tongue was sharp and it was my utmost pleasure silencing that banshee once and for all. It was a slow and deathly gory kill, taking out all that much needed violent and sadistic need. One thing I found slightly amusing, she knew I wasn't her Goku the moment I step foot in that shack called a house. She turned slowly and calmly looked at me dead in the eyes and ask all but two questions, what did I want, and what had I done to her Goku? She didn't flinch when I moved in, nor did he cry out once; she remained true to her Amazonian blood.

The sun began to set on this blacken rock that once teemed with life of all kinds, and I knew it was time to move on to the next. Maybe I'll go do my plan then return to gather Vegeta. Maybe I might take Gula along for the ride, or leave it behind to rot; I'm not too sure on my plan of action as of yet. But I will know when I get there.

**Okay so no lemon here, you got it in the first. Lol. Some side notes and I'm done. I do not know if I am going to expand this one or leave it up to the imaginations of the reader to decide. Im not sure. But like Kaka said I'll come to it when I do. **

**Also I actually made a few amv's for the first time yay there not that good actually, you can tell im a novice haha. But if you like to take a look you will find it on my youtube name, Vegetaswriter. I did 3 so far vegeta/mixed, Vegeta'Brolly, and Vegeta/ raditz. You can review on here to tell me what you think of them or give this newbie some pointers. Much obliged. **

**Next time in a land far far away V.W **


End file.
